leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Battleground
|map=Sinnoh Survival Area Map.png }} The Battleground (Japanese: しょうぶどころ Match Place) is a location in the Survival Area of the Battle Zone where s come to battle each other. In the games The Battleground is owned by Buck and appears only in . After the Stark Mountain subquest with Team Galactic, the can Gym Leaders and Multi Battle partners from earlier in the game. Gym Leaders can appear simultaneously in the Battleground, their respective Gyms, and possibly the Villa. Up to four of these Trainers appear each day and they can be battled only once a day. Resetting before entering the Battleground will change the Trainers who are inside. If the player saves the game while inside and then reloads the next day, they may exit and reenter to find a new group; in this manner, the player may battle two sets of Trainers in the same day. However, if a Trainer appears in both groups, they may not be rebattled in the same day after reentering the Battleground in this way. According to Buck's grandfather, only Gym Leaders and those vouched for by them are allowed here. If the player attempts to enter before completing the Stark Mountain subquest, interacting with the door will produce the message: The door is shut tight. "Members only" is printed on it. Trainers Gym Leaders |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Roark.png |prize= 7800 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Pt |location=Battleground |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Gardenia.png |prize= 7800 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Pt |location=Battleground |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Fantina.png |prize= 7800 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Pt |location=Battleground |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Maylene.png |prize= 7920 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Pt |location=Battleground |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Crasher Wake.png |prize= 7800 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Pt |location=Battleground |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Byron.png |prize= 7800 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Pt |location=Battleground |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Candice.png |prize= 7800 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Pt |location=Battleground |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Volkner.png |prize= 7800 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Pt |location=Battleground |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Stat Trainers |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |sprite=Spr Pt Cheryl.png |game=Pt |location=Battleground |prize= 7800 |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |sprite=Spr Pt Mira.png |game=Pt |location=Battleground |prize= 7800 |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Riley.png |prize= 7800 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |location=Battleground |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |sprite=Spr Pt Marley.png |game=Pt |location=Battleground |prize= 7800 |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Buck.png |prize= 7800 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Pt |location=Battleground |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Battleground appeared in Leaping Past Lopunny. While Mira, Cheryl, Buck, and Marley were battling each other inside, Looker decided to infiltrate the building in order to gather information. However, his disguise was quickly picked up on by Buck, forcing him to leave before he could learn anything. Trivia * When both Roark and Byron appear at the same time, their after-battle dialog changes from what it normally would be; Roark tells the player that when he became a Gym Leader, he realized how great a Trainer his dad is, but that he would never admit it in front of his father. Byron talks to himself about how Roark thinks he can "show up his old man", and that he, Byron, will need to get better to prevent that from happening. * A small graphical glitch occurs with the counter and TV on the right side of the room. When the (or even an NPC) is next to either object, it can cause the colors to "jump" out of line. * Candice is the only Trainer here to exclusively use Pokémon that were introduced in Generation IV. * All of the Pokémon Cheryl uses here give out s only. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=對決場 |zh_cmn=對決場 / 对决场 |de=Duellareal |fr=Café Combat |it=Casa Lotta |ko=승부장소 Seungbu Jangso |es=Café Revancha |vi=Địa điểm Giao đấu }} Category:Sinnoh locations Category:Platinum locations Category:Buildings de:Duellareal es:Café Revancha fr:Café Combat it:Casa Lotta ja:しょうぶどころ zh:对决场